Learning To Love
by animegalnya
Summary: A series of stories that take place after Chapter 699 that tell my version of how Sasuke and Sakura develop a romantic relationship-from their reunion after so many years to parenthood. Fluff galore! Rated T for swearing and later chapters. SasuSaku. Mentions of NaruHina and SaiIno.
1. First Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Yay! My first real SasuSaku series fanfiction that's not AU! And I can finally write it now that their pairing has been confirmed in the manga! (I assume so, otherwise their daughter wouldn't have been talking about her dad right when it switched to a panel with him in it.) I know that this might not be accurate once the movie comes out, but this is just for now until specifics are hopefully revealed. So, enjoy please!

This will be a collection of one-shots that tell my version of how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship develops-from their reunion with each other after so many years to parenthood.

This takes place a couple months after Sasuke leaves in Chapter 699.

First Night

Sakura sat in her room of her new apartment, having just moved out of her parent's house. It was a weird adjustment, living alone, but she felt she was ready to do so. Things had been pretty calm lately. As a Jounin, she had been keeping herself busy with tasks such as helping out in the academy and assisting Kakashi when needed.

It had been a relatively slow day, and Sakura returned home a little after the sun had begun to set. She took a bath and got into her pajamas, shorts and a tank top, before making dinner for herself. She made simple rice with soy sauce, not particularly hungry, and sat at her small dining room table. She stared at her rice, poking at it with her fork. It was times like these, her downtime, when her mind would begin to wander…

…wander to thoughts about _him_. Wondering where he was, if he was ok, if he was lonely…but there was nothing she could do about it.

"_I'll see you soon."_

His words echoed in her mind. She sighed, giving up on eating and putting it in a container in the fridge to eat another time. She walked into her bedroom, about to turn on the light, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

She froze. She knew that voice all too well. She then noticed her open window, remembering she had left it unlocked. She looked at her bed, but no one was there. She slowly turned to her left and gasped.

There he stood, arm at his side, with a calm expression on his face.

"Sasu…ke…kun…?" She asked quietly.

The young Uchiha nodded. "Sorry to barge in. I already said hello to Naruto and Kakashi, but I don't want anybody else to know I'm here."

She nodded slowly, understanding. "Is that why you came in through my window?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You really shouldn't leave that unlocked, regardless of living on the second floor."

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked, confused.

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto told me." He looked at her curiously. "Mind if I ask why you moved out of your parents' place?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just felt I was ready to live on my own. I get busy, so I was rarely home anyways."

Sasuke nodded. "That makes sense." He leaned back against the wall. "What have you been up to?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was HERE, in her apartment, in her bedroom, having a normal conversation with her. "Helping out at the academy and helping Kakashi-san when I'm needed." She hesitated before asking, "Yourself?"

Sasuke looked out the window. "Traveling, mostly. I was in this area and decided to visit tonight."

Sakura nodded. "That's good. I…" She caught herself quickly. "WE'VE all missed you-Naruto, Kakashi-san, and I."

Sasuke suddenly looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I know." He looked back out the window. "Being alone, I get a lot of thinking done."

Sakura was curious. "You do? What about?" She couldn't help asking.

Sasuke's blank expression was visible in the moonlight shining through her open window. "Mostly the past-I can't help that-and other things, such as the village, Kakashi, Naruto…" He turned to face her now. "…and you, Sakura."

Sakura felt a small amount of butterflies fill her stomach. "M-Me? Why me?"

Sasuke sighed, his blank expression changing to show an almost gentle look on his face, something she never thought she would see on his face. "I've put you through so much, even tried to kill you."

Sakura looked away from him, not wanting to remember that at all.

"But you're like Naruto-you wanted me to come back. And you wanted to be at my side, even going so far as wanting to come with me. I guess it baffles me as to why that is." He looked back out the window. "Although I suppose I know the answer to that already, don't I?" He looked at her to see her still looking away from him.

Without making a single sound, he was suddenly in front of her, lifting her chin so that their eyes met. "I do know why, don't I, Sakura?"

Sakura had frozen when his index finger came in contact with her chin. She stared into his eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke stared right back at her. "I want you to be completely honest when you answer this question. Can you promise me that?"

Sakura nodded, still in shock at how close he was to her. "Yes."

Sasuke let go of her chin, taking a small step back. "What are your true feelings for me? Right here, right now?"

Sakura thought about that question and how to answer it. Coming to a conclusion, she slowly walked across her room to close the window just in case somebody heard them talking from downstairs. She stood with her back to him for a moment after closing the window before turning around to face him, looking straight at him, ready to answer his question.

"You know, there were some times when I would ask myself that over the years. No matter what, I always had the same answer. It's the same now, only a little different. At first, all I wanted was for you to accept my feelings-for you to recognize me as the one that loved you. That is the same now. However…now, I know you have a path that you want to follow, and I can't change that you don't want anybody joining you on that path, including me. But my true feelings for you…I know that they will never change. No matter what. You could push me away right now and they wouldn't change." She smiled, holding her head high.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I always have. I always will." She answered truly and honestly, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders after giving him a full confession. She waited patiently, nervously, for his response.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, looking deep in thought, as if trying to figure out how to word what he would say next…and then he spoke.

"You've grown up well, Sakura. I'm not worthy of your feelings."

Sakura felt like somebody had trampled all over her heart, but kept her composure as she stared back at him. But he wasn't finished.

"However…I have done a lot of thinking in my time alone. I have gone through so many memories, so many moments…" He now had a serious look on his face. "And I've reached my decision."

Sakura waited, not even realizing that she had begun to hold her breath.

Sasuke's eyes were now gentle. "Will you allow me to confess my true feelings for you?"

Sakura slowly exhaled, eyes wide in shock. Remembering to keep breathing, she nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke walked towards her, stopping with only inches between them. And then he spoke the words she had wanted to hear for years. "I love you, Sakura." He then leaned forward…

…and kissed her lips.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes, kissing back shyly. When Sasuke pulled back a moment later, he wiped away the few tears that had fallen down Sakura's cheeks with his sleeve. Sakura smiled, unable to stop the happy smile from spreading across her face. "I accept your feelings, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest in a gentle hug.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. "…Thank you for visiting." She looked up at him, smiling. "Would you like some tea?" She offered.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. That sounds good." They broke their hug and walked out of her room and into her living room. Sakura boiled water in a tea pot, keeping her back to him as she tried to calm her racing heart-beat.

Sasuke took this moment to look around her apartment. It was obvious she was still moving in-only a couch and a bookcase were her living room furniture, and a table and two chairs her dining room furniture. There were some opened and un-opened boxes scattered around the living room. A sliding glass door led to a small balcony outside. It was a simple apartment, but it also seemed… 'Lonely.' Sasuke thought to himself.

The tea pot whistled then, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Sakura poured the hot water into two white mugs before placing a tea bag in each of them. She placed the mugs on the table at each chair. She sat down, smiling. "It's just green tea. I haven't gotten to do much shopping lately."

Sasuke nodded, sitting across from her.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they drank their tea, simply looking around the room and glancing at one another every now and then. Once done with their tea, Sakura put the mugs in the sink to deal with later. She turned around to find Sasuke no longer in the living room. She saw him in her bedroom and walked into her room to see what he was doing. She smiled a little when she saw him holding the framed picture of him, herself, and Naruto when they were all Genin with Kakashi-Team 7. "It seems like only yesterday, doesn't it?"

Sasuke nodded, continuing to look at the picture. "Yes, it does." He placed the picture back on her desk before turning around to face her. It was then that Sakura noticed how tired he looked. She frowned, concerned. "How long did you travel here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It took a couple hours to reach here from one of the smaller villages I had stopped in to eat at. Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "You look tired, that's all. Where are you staying these days?"

Sasuke leaned against the edge of her desk. "Sometimes Inns, but I mostly camp out."

Sakura smiled softly. "I'm glad you came back to the village tonight, Sasuke." She yawned, unable to hold it back.

Sasuke turned to face the window. "I should get going now."

As he took a step towards the window, Sakura impulsively reached out, her hand grabbing the back of his cloak. "W-Wait!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes?"

She tried to think of an excuse, any excuse, to keep him there longer. "Y-You look tired. I know you don't want anybody to see you, but if you want, you could stay here tonight and leave early in the morning or something…y'know…if you want to, that is."

Sasuke looked thoughtful, considering her offer. "It's been about a week since I slept indoors. If I leave early that should be fine." He smiled a little at her. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course." She went to her closet to grab a blanket and pillow for the couch. Once she had set up the couch for him to sleep on, she smiled at him once more. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded. "Good night, Sakura."

Sakura then went to her bedroom and climbed into bed, curling into a ball underneath the covers, smiling to herself.

A half hour went by and she still found herself unable to sleep, still repeating the night's previous moments in her mind. As she began to replay the scenes again in her head, the mattress suddenly shifted-somebody was sitting on the edge of her bed. She poked her head out from underneath the covers, a confused look on her face. "Sasuke-kun? What is it?"

Said Uchiha shrugged. "Can't sleep. Did I wake you?"

Sakura pulled the covers down to just below her chin, shaking her head. "No, I can't sleep, either."

Sasuke surprised her by lying next to her, leaving some space between them.

She blushed a little, confused. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

She face him. "Yes?"

"…I can't be here all the time…I can't call this village home anymore." He closed his eyes. "However…with you…I want to have a home to come back to."

Sakura smiled softly at him. "You'll always have that with me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke opened his eyes and faced her. "Mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Sakura, a light blush still on her cheeks, smiled happily. "I'd like that."

And so they fell asleep in each other's arms, content to be in the arms of the one they loved.

The next morning, Sakura woke up alone. She frowned, her heart sinking…until she saw a piece of paper beside her. It simply read:

_I've left before sunrise. I will return soon. Take care of yourself._

_I love you,_

_Sasuke_

Sakura beamed, holding the note close to her chest-close to her heart.

It had been their first night together, and it wouldn't be their last.

Too OOC? I think considering how Sasuke has changed now that his personality in this was acceptable. Thoughts? Concerns? Review please!


	2. Gift

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Thank you for the reviews!

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Gift

Six months had passed since that first night, and Sasuke had begun visiting the village more frequently. They slowly began meeting during the day, on Sakura's days off, as Sasuke began re-adjusting to a life in Konohagakure. While Sakura knew his visits were always short, she still looked forward to every single one of them.

On one particular day, Sasuke was late. Sakura began to worry that something had happened. After an hour went by, Sasuke appeared on her balcony around eight o'clock at night looking exhausted.

Sakura looked up from the book she had been reading when he knocked softly on her sliding glass door. She dropped the book and bolted to the door, opening it quickly. "Sasuke-kun!" She breathed, relieved to finally see him.

Sasuke, despite looking tired, gave her a small amused smile. "Yes?"

Sakura frowned. "Sorry…it's just…you're never late so I was worried…" She looked at the floor, embarrassed that she had panicked so much.

Sasuke placed his hand on the top of her head. "I'm ok, Sakura. I just had to pick up something before coming here and it took longer than I thought it would." He reassured her. "Sorry to make you wait."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "What took longer than you thought it would?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "It can wait. Do you mind if I use your shower?" He had used her shower a couple times before after particularly long travels, so she simply nodded her head and got him a towel. While he showered, Sakura began cooking rice and chicken for them both, knowing he was more than likely hungry.

As she was finishing cooking the chicken, a strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, knowing it was him but still checking, and smiled a little before turning back to her cooking. "You just love sneaking up on me, don't you, Sasuke-kun?"

He chuckled. "Maybe." He kissed her cheek before letting go of her and sitting on her couch, wearing sweats, a long sleeved shirt, and the towel wrapped around his shoulders.

Once dinner was ready, she placed the plates of food on her small table and got them each a glass of water. As they ate, Sasuke asked how her day had been.

"Not very eventful." She shrugged. "Ino wanted to get lunch with TenTen and Hinata, so we did that on my break. Nothing major happened at the hospital and Kakashi-san didn't need help with anything." She smiled at him. "What about you? What took longer than you thought it would?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Guess you didn't forget about that. After dinner." He said.

She pouted but went along with it. After they finished eating, Sakura cleaned the dishes before joining him on the couch. "So?" She asked, curiosity driving her crazy.

Sasuke reached into his bag. "Close your eyes."

She gave him a suspicious look.

Sasuke gave her a small, soft smile. "It's a surprise."

She sighed, but did as she was told, closing her eyes.

"Hold out your hands."

She did. Something was then placed on her palms.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Her eyes widened in shock. In her hands was a necklace-but not just any necklace. This necklace was made up of tiny shells with one bigger, smooth, pink/blue colored shell in the center of the string. "Sasuke-kun…where…?"

Sasuke looked straight at her, taking in her reaction. "That's what took me so long. I visited a village near the ocean and they were selling these. It took a little longer to get back than I expected it would."

Sakura stared at the necklace, lightly touching the bigger shell with her index finger. "It's so beautiful…" She looked at him and smiled, a single tear at the corner of her eye. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke reached forward and wiped her tear away. "Why are you crying?"

Sakura smiled softly at him. "I'm happy. Because this…" She held the necklace close to her chest, over her heart. "…is the first gift Sasuke-kun has ever given me."

Sasuke moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

After Sakura put the necklace on she hugged him tightly, to which he gladly hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it. I was afraid I wouldn't be good at that sort of thing."

She looked up at him, confused. "What sort of thing?"

He shrugged. "Buying a gift for my girlfriend."

Sakura hid her red face against his shirt. "…That's the first time you've called me that."

Sasuke placed his chin on top of her head. "It sounds right."

Sakura smiled, still hiding her face. "You're an amazing boyfriend, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

She nodded, standing…only to be pulled down onto her back on the couch. "Hey!" She gasped, caught off guard. She looked up only to have Sasuke's lips meet hers in a long, passionate kiss, to which she gladly replied. When they broke apart, Sakura whispered breathlessly, "What was that for?"

Sasuke placed his lips by her ear, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I want to sleep next to you again."

Sakura blushed, but smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course." They hadn't slept in her bed every night since that first night, but every time before they did, Sasuke would always ask to make sure it was ok with her-and her answer was always yes.

After Sakura had showered and changed into shorts and a tank top, she entered her room to see Sasuke already asleep on her bed. She smiled, amused, finding his sleeping expression cute. She got on the bed next to him and pulled the covers over them. She touched the necklace that she had placed back on after her shower.

It was her first gift from Sasuke-and she would treasure it always.

Yeah, short, but this has been sitting unfinished on my laptop for a couple weeks now so…yeah…Review please!


	3. Sight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Here's some more SasuSaku! Enjoy!

Sight

He wanted to show her-show her the world he saw with his new eyes. He wanted her to see that he was making something of himself-see him doing good. So…

One morning, Sakura awoke to find Sasuke sitting quietly on a chair in her room-watching her sleep. She gasped as soon as she saw him, bolting upright in bed. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She brought the sheets up to her chest after remembering her pajama top showed a little of her cleavage. "H-How long have you been here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Only about an hour. Haven't I told you to keep your window locked?"

Sakura looked away from him. She couldn't tell him she did that in case he stopped by and didn't want to be seen. She looked back at him. "Sorry." She looked confused now. "But…why are you here?"

A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Should I leave?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. It had been two months since his last visit-she wasn't about to let him get away so soon. "No. I'm just wondering why you were watching me sleep."

Sasuke's smirk faded as he shrugged. "I was just waiting for you to wake up. I got here earlier than I expected so I decided to wait. Is that okay?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

Sasuke's expression slowly became gentle. "You said my name while you were sleeping."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "I…did?"

Sasuke nodded once. "Do you dream about me often?"

Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell him that she did, so she just shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke stood and approached her, sitting beside her on her bed. "Do you remember what your dream was about?"

A blush slowly made its way onto Sakura's cheeks. "I-I do." She looked away from him. "It's…embarrassing, though."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned his head against her shoulder, holding her hand in his hand. "Tell me if you ever decide you want to."

Sakura smiled softly at him. "I will. Someday."

Sasuke looked at her. "I wanted to ask you something."

Sakura looked back at him. "Yes? What is it?"

Sasuke looked at their hands, lacing their fingers together. "Would you like to go with me? Outside the village? Just for today."

Sakura's eyes widened. Was he really asking her this? To go with him? Even if only for one day? She smiled, trying to contain her excitement. "Yes. I'd like that very much, Sasuke-kun."

And so, after she made them breakfast and got ready, the two left the village once she made sure Kakashi didn't need her for anything that day. He even told them to, "Have a great time."

"Are you supposed to be at the hospital today?" Sasuke asked her as they left the village.

Sakura shook her head. "You caught me on my day off." She stretched her arms over her head, smiling at the sky. "Good thing, too. I've been so busy I've hardly spoken with anybody besides Tsunade-sama, Kakashi, and Naruto." She lowered her arms and looked at Sasuke. "Did you see him before you came to my place?"

Sasuke nodded. "Briefly. He was on his way to see Kakashi at the time about something."

Sakura smiled, glad to know her old teammates were getting along fine. She looked ahead of them. "So…where are we going, exactly?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Not sure." He looked ahead of them as well. "Let's just see where the road takes us."

Sakura understood. He was trying to show her how he saw the world now, the world of a wanderer-and wandering was how they would begin. They didn't stray too far from Konoha, sticking to smaller, nearby villages. The entire time, Sasuke stayed close to her side, their shoulders even touching now and then.

As they walked through the first village, Sakura was surprised to see some villagers greet them-greet him.

"Morning, Sasuke!" An elderly man waved to him.

Sasuke nodded. "Good morning. Is your roof better now?"

The man nodded. "Since you fixed it for me I haven't had any problems. Thank you again." The man smiled at Sakura. "Oh, who is your friend?"

"This is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this man is Shigure-san." Sasuke introduced them.

Sakura gave a slight bow and a smile. "Pleased to meet you, Shigure-san."

The man bowed slightly in return, still smiling. "Are you a friend of Sasuke's?"

Before Sakura could think of a response, Sasuke's arm was around her waist. "We've known each other for quite some time."

Sakura looked up at the young Uchiha, surprised he was being so open about their relationship.

Shigure grinned. "That's wonderful, Sasuke!" Shigure looked at Sakura. "I'm old, and a lot of the people in this village have their own lives and problems. Sasuke passed through here one day and helped me carry a heavy box to my home."

Sasuke shrugged. "I help out here when I can."

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. "That's very kind of you, Sasuke-kun."

"My grandchildren will be here soon, but it was nice of to stop and say hello. And it was nice to meet you as well, Haruno-san." Shigure said kindly.

Sakura smiled at the old man. "It was nice to meet you, too, Shigure-san."

Shigure smiled at Sasuke. "Treat her right, you hear?"

Sasuke slightly tightened his hold on Sakura's waist and nodded. "I plan on it."

The old man then waved good-bye and entered his house.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Do you help out in other villages, as well?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sometimes I get paid, but I only accept it when necessary. Come on, I want you to see something." He then led her through the village until they had returned into the forest. After walking for a while, they came upon a waterfall that flowed into a small body of water that could be considered a large pond.

Sakura smiled. "This is really nice."

Sasuke then led her behind the waterfall where a small cave was hidden. There were some blankets and pillows there. Upon seeing her confused expression, Sasuke shrugged. "I'm here often when I take breaks from my travels. I don't think many people have explored behind the waterfall because no one else has come back here that I am aware of."

Sakura smiled at the waterfall. "It's so peaceful."

Sasuke removed his arm from her waist and held her hand, gently pulling her down onto the pillows with him. She leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"…I've seen so much…but I still have a long way to go." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura gently squeezed his hand. "I'll wait for you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, almost in a whisper.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "Because you're worth waiting for, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke leaned forward suddenly and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly. She responded to the kiss, just as softly, gently touching his cheek. When they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together. "I'll always come back to you." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura smiled softly, feeling tears form in her eyes, happy. "That's all I ask for."

And so they lay there on the blankets and pillows, listening to the sound of the waterfall as Sasuke told her more of his travels-the things he had heard, the things he had experienced…the things he had seen.

Review please!


End file.
